Entrapped
by Empress of the Eclipse
Summary: Davis and Ken get stuck in a lift together and Ken discovers one of Davis's secrets...mild Kensuke!


Entrapped By the Empress of the Eclipse  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon but I'll be happy to take it as a gift.  
  
This is a weird fluffy type ficcy okay? A fluffy KENSUKE type ficcy! It was inspired by a hyper attack and a viewing of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone! It's actually a bit strange and pointless but I enjoyed writing it anyway.  
  
"Davis, have you actually done any of your homework?"  
  
"Yes!" Davis protested, looking offendedly at his teacher "Right there."  
  
He pointed at the book where there was some strange scribbles that could possibly pass as writing but on the other hand, probably didn't.  
  
Mr Hamasaki sighed.  
  
"Davis," he said, his voice patient "Did you listen to what I was saying in class?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you understand what I was saying in class?"  
  
"No."  
  
Mr Hamasaki privately prayed to any God that might exist to take this appalling boy off his hands and into someone else's class.  
  
"Even after I explained it to you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Right," Mr Hamasaki said "Then I suggest that you go to the library and see if you can find a book explaining it."  
  
He knew that he ought to try explaining it himself but he didn't think he could take it. Davis had a habit of staring at anyone explaining things to him very intently, then blinking at the end with a look of utter confusion, followed by the simple remark of "What?" It was enough to drive anyone mad.  
  
"But our library never has any books like that," Davis protested.  
  
"Then try the Tamachi library," Mr Hamasaki said "It's full of books with subject matter like this and even more complex matter. I expect you to have full understanding of this by next lesson."  
  
Davis trailed out of the room, feeling that all teachers were irrational and cruel and unfair.  
  
"Where is the Tamachi library?" he asked Yolei after school.  
  
"In Tamachi?" Yolei suggested.  
  
Davis made a rude gesture at her when she wasn't looking and looked appealingly at Kari.  
  
"Kari?"  
  
Kari grinned.  
  
"I don't know," she said "I've never been there."  
  
"Iori?"  
  
"I have never been there either," Iori said.  
  
Davis scowled.  
  
"TY?"  
  
TK didn't answer.  
  
"Hey TY, I'm talking to you!" Davis yelled.  
  
"I don't think we know a TY," Yolei said, sounding innocent "There's a TK around."  
  
Davis gritted his teeth.  
  
"Teeeeeeeeeeeeeekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay?" he said, drawing out the letters.  
  
"Yes Davis?"  
  
"Do you know where the Tamachi library is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrraghhh!" Davis yelled "Could one of you explain this stupid theory thing then?"  
  
The Digidestined looked at each other. They had all witnessed someone trying to explain work to Davis.  
  
"Oh, I have to run!" Iori announced "My Mum wants me home early tonight."  
  
"Me too!" Yolei said "My elder brother...wanted me to...um...help him with his hair-gel mix. Yeah. That's it!"  
  
"And Tai wanted our help with a science project, didn't he TK?" Kari said.  
  
"Oh yes!" TK said "So sorry Davis, but we can't help!"  
  
They all fled, leaving Davis glowering after them.  
  
"Hah hah."  
  
* * * *  
  
Davis eventually found the Tamachi library by trial and error. He wandered through the Tamachi streets until he finally spotted the library. He walked in and tried to work out where he had to go next.  
  
"Seventh floor!" he muttered "Oh man! I'm too tired to climb up loads of stairs!"  
  
"Try the lift then," a friendly assistant suggested.  
  
"L-lift," Davis said "Of course."  
  
"It's just over there," the helpful assistant said.  
  
Davis managed a weak smile and nodded.  
  
'Oh no...'  
  
Davis had never told anyone that he was claustrophobic. Jun had always mocked him and told him that he was chicken when they were younger so he just kept it a secret. But the idea of entering that lift made him feel physically sick.  
  
But he didn't he'd be climbing up flights of stairs for hours. And he just wanted to get this over with...  
  
Slowly Davis walked over and pressed the button. The lift was coming up from the basement. Davis steeled himself.  
  
'It's not that bad. Not that bad. Not that bad...'  
  
It was. He couldn't...  
  
The door opened. Davis blinked.  
  
Ken Ichijouji was standing in the lift.  
  
Davis felt that odd pang in his stomach that he'd felt when he'd first seen Ken at the soccer match. The warm, fuzzy feeling, followed quickly by the desire to make Ken admire him and make Ken like him. It was followed by a different pang.  
  
'The Digimon Emperor!'  
  
Davis's stomach took an unpleasant dip. When he'd got home after their confrontation he'd thrown things around and cried with frustration. His idol...someone he'd admired more than anyone...his worst enemy...  
  
"Are you coming in or not?" Ken asked icily, breaking through his thoughts "Some of us have work to do."   
  
His lip curled.  
  
"Of course, you are probably to stupid to understand most of this..."  
  
That settled it. He wasn't looking a coward in front of Ken.  
  
Coldly, Davis stalked into the lift and folded his arms stubbornly, standing as far away from Ken as possible.  
  
"Floor seven," he said harshly.  
  
Ken pressed the button, not looking at him. The doors closed.  
  
'Oh God....'  
  
Davis swallowed, staring at the doors, sweating with fear, trying to control his desire to stop the lift and get out. It wasn't made easier by Ken's presence beside him. He knew Ken was watching him out of the corner of his eye and it made him nervous. But he was in now, he just had to put up with it, had to manage it...  
  
'First floor, second floor, third floor, fourth floor, fifth floor...'  
  
The lift juddered, then stopped. Davis waited for the door to open, assuming they were picking someone up.  
  
The door didn't open.  
  
"Oh no!" he heard Ken hiss furiously.  
  
"W-what?" Davis stammered.  
  
"The lift's stopped!" Ken snapped at him, stalking over to the doors.  
  
"Stopped?"  
  
Davis was aware that his voice rose violently in pitch. Ken gave him an odd look, then turned back to the doors.  
  
"Come on," he hissed "Open. Open damn it!"  
  
Davis was sweating now.  
  
"Can't we get out?" he asked, his voice even shriller.  
  
"Of course we can't!" Ken snapped, sounding more annoyed than before "The lift's stuck."  
  
He walked over to the emergency phone.  
  
"You'll have to wait until the people can rescue us."  
  
He reached for the phone muttering.  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"I'm not an idiot!" Davis yelled, leaping at Ken blindly, lashing out at him "I'm not an idiot, I'm not!"  
  
The two of them fell to the floor, rolling.  
  
"Stop it you STUPID little boy!" Ken yelled at him, lashing back "Stop it!"  
  
"I'm not stupid!" Davis screamed, slapping at Ken blindly. He knew that he WAS being stupid now, that hitting Ken was a dumb thing to do but he had to. If he thought...if he let himself realise that he was trapped in this tiny lift with no way out...  
  
Ken threw him off. Davis banged his head on the rail and slid down into a corner.  
  
'Trapped. I'm trapped! I can't get out, it's small, the walls are closing in...'  
  
Davis began to cry with terror, shaking. The lift was spinning, he couldn't breathe...  
  
Dimly, he could hear Ken talking to someone through the telephone but it was muzzy. Davis looked around again. The room was shrinking...  
  
Ken hung up the phone, muttering obscenities under his breath. He was the Digimon Emperor, he shouldn't have to put up with things like lifts going wrong.  
  
And he shouldn't have to get stuck in a lift with a stupid Digidestined brat!  
  
'Although it could be worse' he thought dryly 'It could be with that Yolei girl. Instead you get Davis...'  
  
A slight smirk quirked his lips. Little Davis Motomiya...the boy who had got down on his knees and begged...  
  
A whimpering noise came from behind him from where Davis was. Puzzled, Ken looked round.  
  
Davis was crying. Tears were running down his face and he was shaking.  
  
Ken's lip curled. What was the matter with the stupid boy?  
  
'Maybe he's scared of me?' he thought slightly amusedly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked scornfully.  
  
"Get me out," Davis whispered pitifully "Please. I'll do anything, just get me out..."  
  
He gave a sob. Ken stared at him, completely confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Davis moved closer and clutched at Ken's arm.  
  
"Please Ken!" he sobbed "Please! I'll do anything! I'll serve you in the Digital World, I'll help you enslaving the Digimon, I'll give you all my friends, I'll do anything for you, anything you want just get me out! Get me out!"  
  
He was hysterical now, his fingers digging into Ken's wrist.  
  
"Please!" he howled "Please Ken, please!"  
  
Ken slapped him.  
  
"Stop it!" he shouted "Stop it! You're supposed to be my worthy adversary, not a snivelling fool! Now stop this!"  
  
Davis stared at him, tears still running down his face but less hysterical now.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Ken asked, his voice softening slightly. It would take a monster not to soften with such a petrified child huddled in front of him and Ken was not a monster.  
  
"I...I'm claustrophobic," Davis croaked "I hate enclosed spaces. I'm so scared..."  
  
He was trembling.  
  
"Ken please get me out of here!"  
  
"Don't start that again," Ken said, kneeling beside him "I don't want to have to hit you. I can't get you out. You'll have to wait until they've fixed the lift."  
  
Davis started to sob harder.  
  
"No," he begged "Please. Let me out. I have to get out!"  
  
Ken suddenly felt sad. Davis was his enemy but...but he was so scared...  
  
"Come here," he said gently, pulling Davis to him. Davis came, shaking violently.  
  
"Now," Ken said soothingly "Put your head in my lap."  
  
Davis obeyed. Ken started stroking his hair and back.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed," he said softly "Just relax. It's okay. You aren't closed in..."  
  
Davis pressed his face tightly into Ken's lap, his tears soaking Ken's trousers.  
  
"I'm trapped..."  
  
"No!" Ken said sharply "You're not trapped. We're...we're in my base in the Digital World."  
  
Davis tried to look up but Ken kept Davis's head tightly in his lap.  
  
"We're in my base," he said softly "We're safe in my base. We're in the main throne room which is very big with a great domed ceiling. You can barely see the walls, they're so far away. The ceiling's huge and domed and you'd need a really, really big ladder to get up there. I'm on my throne and you're at my feet, my devoted servant..."  
  
He expected Davis to make some sort of protest but Davis said nothing so Ken carried on.  
  
"Wormmon's just over there with Veemon. They're just being small and meek because they aren't the same as us but they're quite happy. There's other Digimon around. Our slaves. The Digimon are rushing around, getting us drinks and food and other stuff. Your friends are at the back of room. They aren't doing anything much but they're right over there. You'd have to yell though for them to hear you because they are very far away..."  
  
Davis nuzzled deeper in Ken's lap, his body still twitching. His tears were stopping now and he seemed much calmer. Ken kept stroking him gently, actually rather enjoying this. It was sort of nice to have someone's face buried in his lap.  
  
"We're quite safe here," he murmured "Quite safe and quite happy. It's nice here isn't it Davis? We're happy and safe..."  
  
"Safe," Davis whispered, very softly "You...you promise? I don't want to be trapped..."  
  
"You aren't trapped," Ken whispered.  
  
"Promise Ken?" Davis sounded so trusting. Ken couldn't help smiling a little.  
  
"Of course I do," he said very softly "Of course I do Davis. I promise you that you're completely safe as long as you are with me."  
  
He continued to stroke Davis's hair and shoulders, feeling sort of...content. He wished Davis really was his servant in the Digital World. H wished could see Davis's face without scaring him, make him feel better, maybe with a kiss...  
  
Ken found himself leaning over Davis, his lips nearly touching the back of Davis's neck...  
  
Then the lift jolted and began to move up again. Horrified at himself, Ken wrenched himself away, standing up. Slowly Davis uncurled himself. The fear began again but then the door opened and Davis promptly threw himself out into freedom.  
  
"Are you all right dear?" someone asked.  
  
"Claustrophobic," Davis croaked, shivering "Stupid lift. Never going in one of those again..."  
  
He suddenly thought of Ken and looked around.  
  
Ken was gone.  
  
* * * * Ken stood outside the library, his fists clenched.  
  
He was a fool! What was wrong with him? Comforting his enemy! Looking after that stupid little child instead of laughing at the sobbing brat. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
Angrily, he stalked home. He'd had enough of this. He'd seriously had enough of this stupid world where he wasn't appreciated. He'd had enough.  
  
He'd go to the Digital World. He'd take over his Digital World and he'd make that child pay!  
  
And if Davis ever mentioned this...  
  
Well, Ken was sure that he could find a place that was smaller than a lift in his base...  
  
The End. Look, I MAY write a sequel to this okay? But I will write one if I feel like it and if I can think of a good plot. Harry Potter has inspired weird fluff feelings okay? So this may remain a weird little one off. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated. But still...not too awful I hope? Review!  
  
If you want lemony Kensuke, go and read my fic 'Celebrations...' Actually read it anyway because I refuse to put up the last chapter until I have just one more review! Come on! Just one more blasted review! Please someone? It's a really good Kensuke! 


End file.
